<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unchosen One by Drarrelie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402438">The Unchosen One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie'>Drarrelie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Drarry [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hogwarts365, Daily Prophet, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Hangover, M/M, New Year's Day, POV Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The front page of The Daily Prophet is mocking him for being unable to process its words. Draco blames Pansy. And Blaise.</p><p>
  <i>This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Drarry [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unchosen One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/">@hogwarts365</a> drabble challenge, weekly prompts #320:<br/>1. Read<br/>2. <strike>Listen</strike><br/>3. (Love)</p><p>Self-prompt: New Year’s Eve</p><p>Thank you for the beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison">adavison</a> 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Unchosen One</em>
</p><p>Draco read the headline again; as if it’d suddenly make more sense the umpteenth time around.</p><p>It didn’t.</p><p>Draco’s head throbbed.</p><p>Viciously.</p><p>It was all Pansy’s fault really. She was the one who always insisted on binging champagne on New Year’s Eve. Draco had only been a supporting friend, as always — keeping her company and helping her make sure not all the contents of those bottles ended up in her tiny body.</p><p>Draco swallowed down another bout of nausea and pressed the heels of his hands to his sore eyes.</p><p>Alright, it might be Blaise’s fault as well. After all, he was the one who always nicked the vials of Sobering Potion from the bathroom cabinet. He should have told Draco he took the last one the other night, right? How else was Draco supposed to know he should brew a new batch?</p><p>Trying for a deep inhale and finding it somewhat successful, Draco warily opened his eyes and reached for his steaming cup of freshly brewed tea. In his peripheral vision, he could sense the front page of The Prophet staring at him, mocking him for not being able to digest what it clearly considered a bombshell of a scoop.</p><p>Draco sighed and pulled the paper closer to give it one last chance.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>The Unchosen One</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>The Chosen Girl chooses another, chucking the Chosen One for her chosen Chaser</b>
  </p>
  <p>The Chosen Couple seems to have managed to turn more heads than usual last night at the Ministry’s New Year’s Eve Gala. The Daily Prophet has spoken to several guests who, just after the stroke of midnight, witnessed <b>Harry Potter</b> leaving the party alone, while his (former?) fiancée, <b>Miss Ginevra Weasley</b>, was still on the dancefloor wrapped up in the arms of the Kestrels’ star Chaser <b>Roger Davies</b>.</p>
  <p>Is this the official end of our lovebirds’ Happily Ever After? And if so, what caused the breakup? Are the persistent rumours true; is the <em>Boy Who Lived</em> really the <em>Boy Who Loved… Boys</em>?</p>
  <p>Rita Skeeter guides you through all the scandals of the <b>Potter-Weasley</b> relationship. Read more on pp. 4-13</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Potter single?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter… gay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p>This may well be an interesting new year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.</p><p>For more interaction, please find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>